Little Pieces Of Us
by JustBeFree
Summary: A series of oneshots based on Linseride. Erin X Kelly and the ups and downs of their life.
1. A New Addition

_**A/N**_

_**Hey, I have written fics before but have since taken them down as I lost my muse for that particular Show. It has been over a year since I have written any fics. **_

_**These oneshots are going to be LInseride based. I'm first going to do a series of one shots to get back into writing. Feel free to give me prompts. I'm hoping to do a longer fic soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire or PD.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 61" Severide sighed as he heard the familiar sound. He was just about to sign off shift. He was looking forward to a few days off with Erin. Things had been hectic at the firehouse. It seemed like they hadn't caught a break this week.

"Mills get the claw" Severide ordered as he looked at the carnage around him, a six car pill up. Today just wasn't his day.

Getting back in the truck Severide could feel his shoulder being to pain, great. Picking up his phone he saw he had 4 missed calls, 3 voicemails and 5 messages. Voight name caught his eye, quickly ringing it back it went straight voicemail. Deciding to listen to one of the messages it was Burgess, Erin had gone into labour. SHIT.

"Severide you ok?" Mills said as he watched his lieutenant pale considerably.

"Erins gone into labour" Severide said still in shock. She was two weeks early. "She's at the Mercy Hospital". Capp put on the sirens as the cruised through the city. Severide jumped from the truck stripping from his helmet and outer layers before running through the doors.

"I'm looking for Erin Severide, she went into labour." A nurse showed him to the delivery ward. As they got him prepped he saw that Voight, Hailstead, Shay and Dawson were in the waiting room.

"We got here with a victim of the crash, Voight was trying to call you so we decided to wait here." Shay explained as she gave Severide a kiss on the cheek. "You're going to be a great dad Kelly." Severide smiled before entering the room.

"Finally" Erin puffed as Kim Burgess tried to pull her hand from Erins grip. Voight had nominated Burgess to go with Erin.

"Sorry babe, we had a call out." Kelly said dropping a kiss to her head, taking Kim's previous position. Kim quickly exited the room seriously considering never having kids.

"OK Erin you only had a few more pushes, we can see the baby's head." The Midwive explained.

"This is your fault Kelly" Erin screamed as she pushed. The baby wasn't planned. Although they had gotten married just over a year and a half ago, they had planned to wait a little while longer.

"You're doing great Erin. Our little baby will be here soon." They hadn't found out the sex of the baby. They're had been many bets in both the firehouse and the station about what it was. There was even a bet about the weight of the baby. Herrmann even tried to weigh Erin, which earned him seeing the full effects of the young detective's hormones.

"One more push Erin" That sound made Kelly's heart skip a beat, the first cry of his first born.

"It's a boy" The midwife smiled as she handed the baby to Erin. As if instinctively their little baby boy stopped crying latching onto his mother, taking his first feed.

"He's perfect" Kelly said his voice cracking, his eyes glistening with tears. Erin had her owns tears falling onto her cheeks.

"Ben Hank Severide." Kelly didn't have the best relationship with his father when he was younger. It had gotten better. Erin and Kelly thought it was fitting to name their first born after two strong men.

"Let's get Mom cleaned up. This little one has a lot of people waiting to meet him." Erin smiled at Kelly as he took his soon in his arms for the first time. A new wave of tear formed in his eyes this time a few escaping.

"Hey Ben, I'm your daddy." Hearing how softly he spoke to his son, made Erin fall a little bit more in love with her husband.

"I love you, my boys." Erin said as she rubbed her fingers over their sons head. "You better let everyone else meet this little guy." Kelly dropped a kiss to Erin heads before leaving the room.

.

.

.

Walking down the short distance to the waiting room, he saw Boden first talking to Voight. "Guess it's time to meet your family Ben."

"OH MY GOD" Shay squealed as she saw Kelly.

Kelly strode towards everyone. "I would like you all to meet Ben Hank Severide. He is 8lbs 1oz" Everyone knew the baby was going to be big Erin had a massive bump.

"He is the cutest" Shay said taking the small baby from Kelly. "Erin and you make beautiful babies" Mills, Dawson, Hailstead and Burgess all cooed over the baby, while everyone else waited there turn.

"Hey guys can I have my son back I think it's about time his grandfather got to hold him." Kelly had to practically pull Ben from Shays arms as he brought him over to Voight.

"Well didn't you get all your mom's looks" Voight joked. Ben was defiantly a Severide those big piercing blue eyes were looking back at him. Everyone else stood in aww of Ben being able to strip down Hank Voights walls. No one had ever seen him show any emotion except anger.

"Mrs Severide is all set up in her room now." The nurse informed the group. Voight gave Ben back to Kelly.

"I think she would like to see you." Kelly smiled to Voight.

Erin smiled taking Ben back into her arms. Voight dropped a kiss to her head and rubbed Bens head affectionately. "You did good kid"

"Can you still call me a kid, if I have one of my own?" Erin showed Voight her signature smirk.

"You'll always be a kid to me Erin. I better leave you rest and I'll get everyone else to go too. You guys deserve some time alone." Voight said turning on his heels, he had left his guard down to much in front of Kelly already.

"Thank you Voight" Kelly said as he waved him goodbye.

"Now it's just us three" Kelly smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed admiring his wife and child. This was his life, this is what he lived for.

.

.

.

_**I hope it was ok. There will be mentions of characters from both shows.**_

_**I will update again soon.**_

_**M x**_


	2. Three's a Crowd

_**Glad ya'll liked the the first one shot. **_

_**Here's the second one. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Chicago PD/ Chicago Fire**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Erin was having a rough day. She didn't like people talking and whispering about her. She would rather they said what they had to say to her face. It wasn't such a big deal, OK, it kind of did make a scene.

"Erin you're with me, Halstead you go talk to the victims family with Dawson." Erin had never been so grateful to Voight in all her life, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. He did save her from taking the wrong path.

"So what exactly happened last night?" Voight asked as the stopped in traffic. So it had gotten all the way to Voight, great.

"I don't want to talk about it" Erin grunted. Voight rolled his eyes, he felt like he was dealing with the 16 year old Erin again. He knew from much experience not to push her, it would only cause her to block him out further."Still leaving a trail of broken hearts" Voight mumbled to himself. Erin was just about to start a full blown fight when they pulled up in front of the secondary crime scene. Typical Voight always knew just what to say and when to say it. It wasn't her fault last night, really it was there's.

.

.

.

Everyone in the firehouse was on edge. Severide was walking around like someone stole his prized possession. Shay had been tip towing around her best friend all morning. She really didn't know what to say, everything happened so fast last night. She noticed how Kelly wrenched in pain as he went to stand up.

"Want to talk about it?" Shay asked as she waited for Kelly to finish with the coffee. She knew it was best to ask Kelly straight out.

"I don't want to talk about it" Kelly mumbled as he walked towards the rest of squad. "Truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 61." Kelly drank off his cup of coffee while making his way to the truck. Last night was something that needed to be done. He just wished Erin saw it that way.

.

.

.

"Erin. Erin. ERIN! You can't avoid me forever, we are partners". Halstead seriously didn't let up. She had avoided him for most of the day. She had gone over to 51 to try see Kelly but he was on call. "I'm sorry alright." Erin turned around looking at her partner.

"Whatever pissing competition you and Severide have got going on, needs to stop." Erin said gaining the attention of some of her fellow officers. "I am not doing this here. Everyone back to work nothing to see here." Erin walked out the of the precinct. She decided to go back to 51 hopefully Kelly would be back now.

.

.

.

"You have a visitor." Mills informed his lieutenant. Looking towards the doorway he saw Erin standing there. Maybe he should of called, to late now he thought.

"Kelly I'm going to tell you what I told Halstead. Whatever pissing competition you two have going on needs to stop. Jay and I are partners. If you can't get that or handle that, this, us we're done."

_ Everything was great. Kelly was there having some well deserved drinks with most of 51. Erin had arrived with Burgess and Sumners. Soon after the rest of intelligence arrived. Halstead stood beside Erin. Kelly noticed how he was all up in his girlfriend personal space. He decided to go over throwing his arm around Erin shoulder giving her a a quick kiss. Erin wasn't very good on PDA. Halstead made some smartass comment about Kelly being with the wrong group. He then went onto question Erin and Kellys relationship. So maybe Kelly acted a bit rash but he was known for being a hothead. Halstead knew exactly what he was doing. Kelly threw the first punch giving Jay a right hook. Kelly had heard from Shay who heard Burgess that Jay was sporting a black eye today. Jay had landed Kelly a kidney shot which is why he was walking around with bruised ribs and a busted lip. Erin had stormed out of Mollys not willing to talk to either man. He just thanked god Clarke and Antonio were there to break it up._

" Erin, Halstead just pushed all my buttons last night. He was all over you." Erin had to admit, Jay was a but more touchy than normal. She was sick of the her best friend/partner and her boyfriend not getting on. "I'm sorry about how it went down and that we made a scene. I know everyone in the precinct is talking about Kim told Shay." Of course Kim told Shay, that girl loved to gossip. Although Erin is sure Shay wanted to know how Erin was taking last night. "I want this to work. I'll try make more of an effort with Halstead."

"Thank you, I'll talk to Jay when I get back. I um called earlier but you weren't here." Erin admitted. She hated how Kelly could melt her many layers sometimes.

"Are you going to stay for something to eat? I've missed you. Where did you stay last night?" Kelly said dropping a kiss to her head. They had moved in together just over two months ago. It was a big step for both of them, two people with serious commitment issues.

"Voights" It was her home. As much as she played the big tough detective. She still went back there every time things got to much. When she got up Voight had breakfast and coffee waiting for her. He didn't ask, never usually did.

"Let me know next time. I was worried but I didn't want to push you."Erin nodded as they made there way to the Squad table.

.

.

.

"I need you to back off. Kelly and I are solid. So for me could you please try and play nice with him?" Erin never begged. She just needed them to get along.

"Ok I'll try for you." Jay and Kelly just couldn't agree on anything. Erin secretly thinks its because they are a like in so many ways.

"Thank you" Erin said simply as she returned to the paperwork on her desk.

"You too kissed and made up yet? Erin's firefighter sure can give a right hook." Adam rambled on in typical Ruzek style.

"Shut up Ruzek" They both said together.

.

.

.

Erin opened their apartment door to the smell of Italian food, her favorite. Dropping her keys in the usual place she made her way to the kitchen. Wrapping her arms around Kellys waist she left all the tension of the day drain from her body. "It should be ready soon."

"I'll just take a quick shower." Erin reluctantly pulled away from Kelly. Arriving back from the bathroom changed and feeling a lot better, she saw everything was ready to eat.

"These are for you." Kelly pulled a bouquet of white lilies from behind him. "I am really sorry."

Erin smelled her favorite flowers, showing her signature grin. "You're forgiven Kelly. You didn't really need to be sorry."

.

.

.

_**The next one should be up soon. **_

_**Hope you liked it **_

_**M x**_

_**P.S. If you'd like to see a oneshot leave it in a review or pm me **_


	3. Bring Her Home

**Thank you all for reviewing, favouriting and adding this fic to alerts. I'm glad ya'll are enjoying this fic. **

**For all of you asking for more of the baby, we have a one year old Ben, an emotional Kelly and a kidnapped Erin. **

.

.

.

"Severide" Kelly answered the had just finished up shift and was about to go home and let the nanny one year old son had just begun walking and was getting into everything.

"Severide its Voight. There's no easy way to say this but its Erin. She's been kidnapped. We were following up a lead. The perp took Erin as his insurance ticket to get out alive. He was a professional we couldn't get a good shot. I'm sorry, we're doing everything we can to get her back. Severide, we will get her back." Severide believed Voight or at least knew he was going to do everything in his power to get her back. He can't believe this is happening. There one year old son is at home. What the hell will he do if this goes bad.

"I'm coming to help you find her Voight" A new wave of determination hit Kelly. There was no maybe, she was coming home. She had to for him, for their son.

"Severide let us do our job. That's like Erin thinking she can go into a fire after you. It's best you stay at home with Ben and wait there. I'll get Burgess to keep you updated. Just sit tight, we'll get her back." Voight had a point. He didn't know the first thing about finding Erin. He didn't even know what case it was. He just couldnt imagine sitting at home helpless.

"Just get her back Voight." It was all he could say. He hung up the phone pulling into the drive. He saw Maria, the nanny and Ben in the garden. Erin and Kelly decided on her as she was Dawsons first cousin. They didn't want someone they didn't trust minding their kid. Maria's 3 kids were grown up now and could look after themselves. She missed having a kid around so she was more than happy to take the job.

"Kelly are you ok?"

"I'm good Maria. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Kelly didn't want to upset Maria by telling her about Erin. He was hoping she would be found soon and this would all be over.

"There's dinner ready for you. I'll see you tomorrow Kelly." Severide nodded taking Ben into his arms. A dadda escaping the young boys lips. All Kelly could think about was if there young son would ever get to see his Mom again. "Come on little guy lets get inside."

.

.

.

.

There was a knocking on the door about 20 minutes after he had come inside. Practically running to the door, he was greeted by Shay, Dawson, Casey and Clarke. His closest friends were standing there. "Antonio called we didn't think you should be alone. " Gabriella explained while Shay wrapped her arms around her best friend. Clarke picking up Ben while following Casey to the kitchen.

"I don't know what to do. I feel helpless. I hate sitting here." Everyone in the room knew how that felt. Everyones eyes were on the little boy happily playing on the floor with Dawson. Everyone thinking how the next call could change everything.

"Erin is so strong. She's probably kicking that guys ass right now." Shay said nodding. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or Kelly. Erin had become a close friend. She was Bens godmother and her heart broke for them all. She couldn't help think of how scared Erin could be. Was Erin thinking this was it or was she fighting to get home to her family. Shay knew which one. She just hoped she didn't get herself killed in the process.

Everyones thought's were broken by Kellys phone ringing. Kelly went outside on the decking pacing not seeming happy about what he was being told. He soon came inside. "They have a lead but don't know if its good or not."

"Just hang in there Kel. She needs you to be strong and so does Ben here." Casey was right. Kelly needed to hold it together. For his son, for when Erin got back.

.

.

.

It had been four hours, four long hours. He still hadn't heard anything. It was over an hour and half ago since he got an update. He didn't know if it was a good thing and the lead was good or they didn't want to call him with more bad news.

"Kelly maybe we should put Ben down for the night" Shay suggested. Ben had been snuggled in his father arms since he had drunk his bottle. Truth is Ben in his arms had some sort of calming effect. He was half of Erin, half of him, he was perfect. He just didn't know how he'd raise him by himself. What if he never knew his mother and the love she had for him. Kelly simply said no returning his attention back to his son.

Finally, his phone was ringing gently shuffling Ben in his arms he picked it out of his pocket.

"Kelly, Kelly." It was Burgess, Kelly Severide had never been so happy to hear that girls voice.

"Burgess. Did you find her?" So much hope was put into those words. He needed her.

"We've got her. She pretty bet up. Voights gone in the ambo with her. She's been asking for you, for Ben." Kelly didnt realise tears had starting falling from his eyes. He kissed his sons head.

"Let's go bring Mommy home." Kelly returned to tell everyone the good new. He picked up Bens changing bag before leaving for the hospital.

.

.

.

Erin was sore, she knew her ribs were bruised, if not one or two broken. Her lip was swollen, her wrist defenitly bruised. Her hand was throbbing, she felt like hell. She had worn the perp down until he eventually left his guard down giving her the chance to run. Just as she escaped intellagence and squat pulled up, talk about timing. She was exhausted physically and emotionally. All she wanted to see was her two boys.

"Erin" She gave him a weak smile, she knew how shit she looked. She felt tears form as she looked on at Kelly and Ben. Bens cries for his mama with his arms out were all she needed to know she was safe. Taking her son in her arms she peppered kisses all over his face.

"Thank god you're safe." Kellys kissed his wifes head before wrapping his arms around his family. "Ya'll are all I need" Erin broke down in her husbands arm, thankful she was home.

.

.

.

**Hope it was ok. **

**M x **


	4. Back in Action

_**I have a full length fic in the works! Sorry for the wait but I've been working on that and I've been busy with work! **_

Erin was going back to work. Kelly had taken a week off to smooth the transition. Erin was heartbroken leaving their little boy. Kelly had seen how much she was missing intellagence. He knew what it was like to be out of action. She had been doing some paperwork easing herself back into work for the last two months.

Jay had called numerous time, filling her in on cases. Kelly has noticed the times he had been there how her eyes lit up with every detail. She loved her job.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Erin strapped her gun into position. A new wave of nerves and excitment hitting her. She tied her hair back looking between her son and her husband. It wasn't like she didn't trust Kelly, she just felt panicked about leaving Ben. He was just coming up to seven months. Voight had let her take an extra week or two off.

"We'll be fine Babe. You just enjoy work, me and the little guy will just kick back." Kelly paced the kitchen feeding their son his bottle. He knew today was going to be a bittersweet day for her. He had taken two weeks off when Ben was born. He wanted to take more time off but they had a mortgage to pay.

"K. You know I'm going to miss you both." Erin kissed both her boys. She rubbed her hand over her sons head before grabbing her phone. "I guess I'll see you both later." She rocked from one foot to another. Kelly had realised this was something she did when nervous or uncomfortable.

"Be safe" Kelly dropped a kiss to his wife lips.

"Always am"Erin smiled returning a kiss before leaving the house.

.

.

.

"Good to have a girl back here. These boys have been really playing it up." Kim gave Erin a coffee as she walked through the door of the station. It was already feeling normal for Erin.

"We'll see how long that will last" Erin waved at Platt before taking to the stairs with Kim. Kim had been placed in intelligence over a year ago. She had become a valuable part of the team.

"Lindsay" Adam was first to notice her. He had his feet up on the desk reading a case file. "Good to see you back in the office. How's the little guy?"

"Good he's at home with his dad." Erin placed her bag down in the fimilar spot, dropping her coat to the back of the chair. Everything was exactly how she left it. "Where's everybody?"

"Jay and Dawson are following up some lead downtown. Olinsky is out of action for a week, bruised ribs. Voight well who knows." It's true trying to keep a tracker on Voight was impossoble. "Atwater is getting a warrant"

"Another day at the office." Kim said as she cleared the board getting ready to put up the new case. "So lets fill you in on this case" Just like that everything was back to normal.

.

.

.

"Good job out there today Kid." Voight gently squeezed Erins shoulder as they walked back from the svu. Voight wouldn't admit it to anyone but he had missed her in the office. "That shot, you wouldn't think you've been out of the field."

"Yeah linds you really saved my ass out there." This time it was Ruzek singing her praise. She had noticed the shooter before Adam.

"It's really good to be back."Erin smiked as she removed her kaviler. "Halstead better watch out I got some serious skills." It had been one of her goals to get better at long range shooting. Jay had made it his pet project to help her out. He just didn't need to know Voight had been doing just the same.

"Hey grasshopper don't diss your master." Jay gently slugged her in the arm. Erin pretended hurt while rolling her eyes.

"I can still beat your ass Halstead." Erin cleaned her weapon while giving Jay her death glare.

"And she's back." Antonio hollered. While everyone else chuckled lightly.

.

.

.

"How was your first day back?" Kelly was preparing dinner when Erin arrived home. Ben had gone down for the night.

"It was great. No easing back into intellagence. We already had two leads today." Erin dropped a kiss to her husbands lips, she naturally wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed Ben and You so much. It was weird like before I was pregnant I had no fear and now I have no fear but I'm just a little but more cautious."

"Kelly chuckled lightly as we watched how much life had returned to Erin. "I get that. First time I was back after Bem was born I just became that little bit more cautious. I didn't mean to but you guys were always in the back of my mind."

"I'm going to check on Ben, have a quick shower and then I'll be all yours" Kelly kissed his wifes lips before she left the room.

.

.

.

After dinner Erin and Kelly turned on the game. It had become a ritual of theres. Before they would be at Mollys with 51 and intellagence.

"Benny is in town next week. He wants to stop by. You know how he is, swoop in play dotting grandfather, stir up Boden, you know usual Benny." Although Erin could hear Kelly saying all this. She had seen Kellys relationship with Benny improve dramatically. Erin wouldn't call Benny Severide father of the year but he wasn't as bad as before. Kelly was right in what he had said but Erin knew Kelly liked when Benny visited.

"Sounds good. I'll make up the guest room. We can maybe go for dinner? Benny could babysit. He's always asking for more responsibility with Ben." Erin rose her head slightly from Kellys chest to see his reaction.

"Sounds good. If a detective trusts Benny with a kid guess I should too." Erin chuckled lightly.

"Guess you should babe. You know I'm very smart I did choose you." Kelly chuckled lightly, kissing his wifes head before switching on the sound on the game.

.

.

.

_**Next chapter will be a prompt I've been given x**_


End file.
